


Patron Saint of Being Pegged

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beelzebub Has a Vulva, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, references to caning but sadly no actual caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beelzebub was, well, for lack of a better word, indulging him tonight.





	Patron Saint of Being Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did write this just so I could use this title. Can be seen as a continuation of the fisting fic I wrote, but you don't have to read that as this works as a standalone.

Beelzebub was, well, for lack of a better word, indulging him tonight. They kissed Gabriel on the lips, on the forehead--even on the tip of his nose, which made him grin, astonished at the attention he was getting. Not that Beelzebub was very often cruel to him. In fact, they were oddly gentle with him when he needed it, when he wanted to be treated like--like something _precious_.

Gabriel was lying on his back in their bed, Beelzebub straddling his waist, giving kisses and treating him soft. All of their clothes had long since been thrown to the side, and Gabriel’s dick was hard between his legs. He was aware of it, in a dreamy sort of way. He really enjoyed the kissing.

Beelzebub sucked gently at his lower lip, touched his face, traced his jawline with one rough fingernail. Their hands were calloused and firm, nothing like Gabriel’s own, but he loved the different feeling of it. Beelzebub’s hands were used to work, even as the Prince of Hell. Nothing so cold, sanitized and hands-off as Heaven could be. They were hands that knew what they were doing.

“Hard?” Beelzebub asked, reaching back to palm at his erection.

“Yeah. That’s okay?” He could will it away if he needed to, if they wanted him to.

Beelzebub shook their head, pressed the palm of their hand against his dick a little harder.

“No, you’re doing fine.” Gabriel beamed at the words. Well, he did for a minute, until Beelzebub stopped touching him and crawled backwards until they hit the edge of the bed, and then stood up.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, panicky and bolting upright. They’d gone from such nice kissing to not even touching. Were they leaving?

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and shoved him back down with a display of strength that made his heart jump in his chest. 

“I’m juszzt getting something. Relax.”

They dug around under the bed until they resurfaced with a--well, he wasn’t actually sure _what_ that was.

“Are you going to torture me?” he asked. They hadn’t done it before, but it was always a little worry in the back of his mind. Sure, they’d played around with him. They’d used a cane on him on one memorable occasion, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, and they’d kissed his tears away afterwards and told him how good he’d been. He’d liked that part especially.

“Stop being dumb,” they said. “It’s not going to hurt. You’re going to enjoy it.”

They stepped through a harness of some kind, bringing it flush against their cunt.

“It’s a strap-on,” they said, securing a toy to the front. “This part goes in you.”

“Oh!” Gabriel said, immediately one hundred percent on board. He liked penetration, being full and stretched out, taking whatever he was given. His legs moved apart, seemingly on their own.

Beelzebub grabbed the lube and joined him on the bed again, lifting one of his legs to rest on their shoulder so they could get better access to his entrance. They didn’t waste any time, shoving in two slicked up fingers at once, making him shift in place and gasp out a sharp little moan.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, bringing one of his arms to rest over his mouth. “It’s just--it’s fast.”

“Don't worry. I’ll get you ready,” they said, continuing to finger him, only with the two fingers. They kissed his thigh, and Gabriel had to concentrate to keep from projecting rays of light over the tenderness of it all. He had a tendency to glow, his skin shining bright, when he couldn’t hold back the love he felt any longer. Beelzebub didn’t seem to care for it very much, so he tried his best to clamp down on those instincts.

They did go easy on him, only putting in a third finger when he was nice and loose, making sure he was positively dripping with lube. The fingers pressed into him, brushing against his prostate, creating little sparks of pleasure that went straight to his dick.

He moaned, disappointed, when they pulled them out, and he tried to catch their eyes with his own and maybe get some sympathy, maybe another kiss?

“Ready?” They asked, lining up with his hole, waiting for his affirmation.

“On my back?” he asked, a little dazed. They usually had him on his belly, or bent over when penetration was involved.

“You can hold your legs open for me, can’t you?”

“Yeah,” he said sweetly, moving to comply, grabbing at his thighs clumsily and offering himself up. He’d be able to watch them fucking him, be able to see their face, maybe see if they were pleased with how he was doing, how well he was taking it. It was a chance he didn’t want to fuck up.

“Good,” they said, and pushed in.

It was--it was different from fingers, or even from the time they’d put their whole fist in his ass. The toy was delightfully unyielding as they pushed into him, and then back out of him, making him feel so many things with each thrust. He held onto his thighs for dear life, keeping himself open, grabbing harshly at his own flesh to keep from losing control over his inner light.

Throughout everything he was still so very hard, the tip of his dick wet with precome. Part of him wondered if he would be allowed to stroke himself. He didn’t even need to come, not if he wasn’t allowed, but he wanted so badly to touch, to relieve some of the pressure building up.

“Can I--uh--Bee?” He gasped, overcome by the sensation as they pushed in deep. “Sir?”

“That’s new,” Beelzebub said, changing the angle just enough to hit the spot within him perfectly. “You don’t….usually call me ‘zzsir’”

Gabriel was glad to hear the breathlessness in their voice. It must be affecting them too, right? They wouldn’t do all this if he wasn’t good enough, right?

“You don’t--you don’t like it?” he gasped. He was losing his grip on his legs as well as on his light--he bit his tongue, desperately trying to keep himself together.

“You can,” they said, slowing down for a moment to take his dick in hand. “Don’t have to. You know who’s in charge.”

Beelzebub rolled their hips, stroked him, talked to him like _that_ \--Gabriel couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle every burst of pleasure that kept on building and building--

“Please?” he said, full to the brim with every good sensation he was being given. “I can come?”

“Go ahead,” Beelzebub said, thrusting forward, hands on him, toy in him, face unreadable but not displeased--so it must be okay, it was more than okay.

Gabriel’s release finally came, a mess over his own belly and Beelzebub’s fist. Worse than the mess he made, was the glow he couldn’t stop, and he covered his face with his hands, unable to bear seeing them upset with him.

He could hear Beelzebub getting off the bed, heard what he thought might be them undoing the strap and letting it fall to the floor. Then the feeling of them back on the bed, and then suddenly his hands were being lifted away and he felt a wetness on his face.

Beelzebub smirked as they wiped his own come onto his lips and cheeks, and even his eyelids.

“Why are you hiding?” They asked.

“Thought you didn’t like my, you know,” he said, his glow softening somewhat. “How I get sometimes.”

Beelzebub shrugged.

“It’s weird,” they admitted. “I don’t hate it. Makes you look like a goody-two-shoes.”

“A what?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Beelzebub said in the same tone of voice they used when they told him to stop being dumb.

“I liked that,” Gabriel said. 

“Wow, couldn’t tell, what with you lighting up like a streetlight,” Beelzebub said, deadpan.

“I _did_ like it,” Gabriel insisted. He gazed up at their face, willing them to see how sincere he was. How he’d do anything to show it.

“I know, I know.” Beelzebub took a towel that they had laying nearby and began wiping off his face for him. It wasn’t exactly gentle, but they weren’t unnecessarily rough with him, either. They took his hand, kissed it, then did the same to the other one.

"Thanks, for--" Gabriel couldn't finish what he meant to say, mostly because he wasn't sure what he did mean to say.

"Yeah," Beelzebub said, playfully flicking him in the forehead with a finger. "I know."


End file.
